Wolves And Tigers?
by Sissel's a Cute Bad-aft
Summary: Dream one-shot of Blitzwolfer AND Rath. Rated T for mild language and scary moments.


I own NOTHING! Ben 10 and all of his aliens belong to their rightful owners, NOT me! Please don't flame me and if there's any grammar errors I will fix them!

Another lonesome day to myself and I was bored out of my mind. My "breakfast" was part of a chocolate bunny and a glass of water. After that I simply slept in again. What a dream that turned out to be. Here's what happened:

I was in a jungle and it was nighttime. Looking over my surroundings, I saw not a single creature in sight. Out of curiosity, I looked up and saw a full moon in the sky. That's when I heard a loud howl and started to panic. I did NOT like dogs and from how loud that howl was, I figured it was a wolf, which was even worse for me. When I was younger I had to ride my bike up to my bus stop for school and the only ways to it were full of people who owned guard dogs. I would just be riding my bike through those empty streets and all off a sudden vicious dogs appeared out of nowhere, looking like they wanted to eat me. Needless to say, I haven't liked dogs ever since.

It was then that I heard howling again, but then I heard a roar after it. To me it sounded like two animals fighting, but I wasn't going to stick around to see. Running, I didn't get far before I heard footsteps behind me. Letting out a gasp and shaking, I slowly turned around and that when I really lost it.

"OHHH SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" I screamed as what looked like a buff werewolf was walking towards me.

I freaking ran for my life, thinking that the werewolf would tear me up like a chew toy. I was also swearing like a sailor as I ran, looking for a place to hide. Too bad I accidently crashed into something or someone and landed on my rear. Tilting my head up, I shook like a leaf and started whimpering as I saw what I thought was a humanoid tiger growling at me. I curled into a ball and cried, assuming this tiger would kill me if the werewolf didn't. That didn't happen though.

"Hey, don't cry. Rath won't hurt you," The tiger "Rath" said as he ran a hand through my hair, trying to comfort me.

Slowly lifting my head, I looked at him with my tear-stained face. He kept reassuring me he meant no harm and wiped my tears, earning a small smile from me. Rath scooped me into his arms and held me gently. I was beginning to calm down but that flew out the window as the werewolf showed up, scaring me again. Rath growled at him and I was terrified.

"Look, I did not mean to scare an innocent woman and I don't wish to fight anymore," The werewolf spoke with a Native American accent.

"W-who are you two?" I asked quietly, still shaking.

"Rath is Rath! And dog breath is… uh" Rath spoke as he couldn't figure out the werewolf's name.

"Blitzwolfer," He frowned at Rath and looked at me.

I flinched and gritted my teeth as my heart was racing. I was still scared of Blitzwolfer and was taking deep breaths to calm myself down.

Both of them were concerned about me and Rath, for some bizarre reason, nuzzled my cheek. I giggled and Rath kept nuzzling me, both of unaware that Blitzwolfer was joining in. I yelped as I felt a long wet tongue on my other cheek and saw Blitzwolfer giving me doggie kisses on that cheek. It was not long that Blitzwolfer's claws were on my stomach and gently tickling me. He kept tickling me as Rath held me, preventing me from escaping. I couldn't stop my laughing as Blitzwolfer sped up and blew raspberries into my belly, earning the loudest laughs out of me. He stopped when I was gasping for air and too tired to move.

"Are you scared of me now, desert rose?" Blitzwolfer smiled at me.

"N-no," I stuttered with a blush.

This only made him smile more before he asked me my name. I told him it was Hisoka and the two explained themselves. They were fighting because they were cat and dog. Well, wolf and tiger to be exact but they were naturaully enemies until I showed up. I wasn't scared anymore and my two new friends seemed to getting along now. Things turned white and I woke up from the dream. Hopefully those two wouldn't kill each other while I was gone. I wanted to see them again soon too.


End file.
